Silence took me
by Ausare
Summary: Five minutes in the worst day of Neville's life. Canon, post Hallows, rated for language and themes.


DIZCLAYMOR: i d0n+ 0wN t3h h4rrY p0++32 m4n!!11!2

This piece needs a lot of work, but I'm at a loss as to what to do with it, so I'll upload it and hope for peer review.

**I usually don't bother reading author's notes myself, but they're quite important background to the story, so read 'em.**

A more thorough explanation goes here; however, that would kill the effect I'm going for. Confused as to whom Rolf is? Read the story, then the footnotes.

The song is a very angry number by Nightwish called Master Passion Greed. I saw them in concert, heard this song, and wanted to write something equally angery. Listen to the sample on their site, it's awesome.

* * *

_Who the hell are you to tell me_

_What to do, why to do, why bother_

_Leech in a mask of virtue_

_Such waste to ever think of you again_

Rolf smirked at Neville from the altar. That smile, that insufferable grin, eroded at Neville's composure. How he craved to wipe it off his face. Spinelessness was Rolf's primary attribute and he worked it well - he only dared gloat about his treachery when there was no threat of reprisal. Rolf knew very well that Neville wouldn't cause a scene at a wedding - especially not _her's_.

_Hey Judas, your Christess is my love+_

_Hit and run, your will be done_

_Never sorry, never wrong_

_More more more more more_

Of course, Rolf made her happy. Their shared hobby of finding strange new magical creatures drew them together in the first place. Now they would have their entire lives to spend together searching the globe for wondrous new species, travelling to distant lands, with that bastard putting his hands all over her...Neville tried unsuccessfully to unclench his fists. It would be fine, she would be happy.

_Hello. How are you?_

_Let me explain one thing._

_All for her and more for me_

_Why is it so hard to see?_

_I see no sense in doing this_

_Not enough for me_

_I fuck up everything, but let me explain._

Rolf smirked not at Neville himself, but at Neville's inability to understand. So what if, while he was technically taken, he got a little on the side? It wasn't going to hurt anyone, especially if no one knew.

How embarrassing, though, it was to be caught by Neville in the bathroom fucking that wedding caterer.

_Some day you shall flee,_

_Panting and weak_

It would be still more embarrassing for Neville if he told anyone, though. The awkward kid, the tagalong since Hogwarts who had never really excelled, suddenly comes forth on the wedding day of his beautiful friend claiming the groom is disloyal? Nonsense. No one would believe him. They would shrug, say that it was because Neville had always wanted her for himself (which Neville could not deny), and that Neville had resorted to outright lies to get what he wanted. How disappointing.

_All within me gone but pain and hope_

_Hoping that the pain would fade away_

Rolf was such a _great guy_. Sending her flowers to cheer her up the day her father was injured in a hiking accident was such a thoughtful thing to do. Never mind that the flowers had actually been sent by Neville. Of course, Neville hated himself for not taking the credit, just as he hated himself now.

_Greed, your Master Passion_

_I feed _

_The mouth that bites me_

_Mammon++ _

_Opiate of the masses_

_The reek of your lies draws flies_

Neville had told her only once that he didn't like Rolf. She chalked up his distrust of her boyfriend to the swarm of Nozzlewids that he had brought with him from Scandinavia. Nozzlewids cause people to feel suspicious toward their victims, don't you know? she had explained to him. She had felt suspicion toward him as well - she was no fool - but, in her naivete, she wrote it off.

_Seek her_

_Seduce her_

_Tame her_

_Blame her_

_Have her_

_Kill her_

_FEAST ON IT ALL!_

She entered the chapel, wearing an elegantly simple white dress. Her hair was done up, and her eyes were glowing, and never had Luna Lovegood looked so _perfect _to him. Neville turned to look at Rolf, and the unmasked look of lust and greed painted on his face made Neville choke on stomach acid.

_With awakening _

_The tears will begin_

_To my everlasting shame_

_Silence took me_

"I'm letting Luna marry the wrong man just to avoid embarrassing myself," he thought. "What a coward I am. Someday, she'll realize what he is, and it will break her sweet heart. And I'm just letting it happen. I don't deserve her any more than he does."

He couldn't bear to watch. He couldn't do anything. He quietly strode out of the chapel in time to hide his tears of rage.

Failure, after all, was nothing new to him.

* * *

+The line actually reads "Your Christess was our love" but I changed it to fit with Neville's situation. 

The term "Mammon" is used in the New Testament to describe material wealth or greed.

* * *

NOTES: Rolf, surname presumably Scamander, is the grandson of Newt Scamander, a magizoologist mentioned on the Chocolate Frog cards. The Harry Potter wiki tells me that not only does Rolf follow in his grandfather's footsteps becoming a magizoologist, but Luna Lovegood chooses the same career path.

Then, J.K. Rowling mentioned somewhere that Luna and Rolf get married.

After all that hinting toward an awesome Neville/Luna pairing.

She makes Luna marry Rolf.

As you may agree, I found this unacceptable. I've been reading lots of fanfic lately, and I've noticed (at least in other fandoms) there are a myriad of stories with the setup "HAY, YOU IS MARRYING THE WRONG GUY." Between wanting to write a Neville/Luna with lots of silliness and writing a story like the ones mentioned, I compromised and wrote a HAY YOU IS MARRYING THE WRONG GUY about Neville and Luna. So though it lacks the random craziness that any NevLuna should rightfully have, and there is no canon information making Rolf sound like a bad guy (there's no canon info on him at all) I wrote this anyway.

Exercise your God-given right to flame it like a S'more via the button down there **:D** .

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


End file.
